Ways to Smile
by PartAnon
Summary: Adrien fell in love with Marinette, but he still wants to ask Ladybug one last time. What happens when they say to much? or perhaps they didn't say enough.
1. Ways to Smile 1

Marinette leaned against the railing and stared blankly into the distance. Her eyes drooped, and her neck was bent down. The soft thud behind her didn't escape her ears. "Hi Chat." Marinette said without turning around.

"Princess what's wrong? today's your birthday?" Chat leaned on the railing next to her.

"Today, the boy I like gave me a present."

Chat felt an ominous feeling in his chest, before he mumbled under his breath "Stay focused you like Ladybug." He looked at Marinette seeing her distant gaze he knew she was distracted, "That sounds like a good thing?" Chat urged, it wasn't often he could get the girl to open up to Chat. She was always competitive with him around.

"It is a good thing. But when he gave it to me he smiled."

"That doesn't sound like a problem?" Chat looked at her his eye's showing confusion.

"You should've seen that smile, it was filled with sadness. Like he couldn't betray his real emotions. I wanted to help him." Marinette's face blushed red as she thought back to what she done. "So I kissed him."

Chat started to put two in two together, "You like Adrien?" he had to confirm although in his heart it didn't feel right. To do this as Chat felt like cheating.

"I thought you knew, everyone seems to know I act like such freak when he's around?"

"It must be nice to be in love with a model." Chat's mind started spinning, he was mad at himself for doing this. But he couldn't quench his curiosity as his eyes stared into Marinette's trying search out every emotion.

"Actually, I hated him for being a model. I thought he was just like Chloe." Marinette's eyes were full of sincerity "but he proved me wrong. He gave me his umbrella during a rainy day, when he needed it" Chat's gaze encouraged her to say more. "He always helps out Nino, their best friends, just like me and Alya…" Marinette continued telling stories of Adrien's exploits to Chat noir through out the night. Chat stared intensively, egotistically clinging to every word.

"I've never seen someone talk from the heart like you Marinette." Chat was entranced by Marinette, his face revealed a full hearted soft smile. it was feeling he hadn't had since his mom died. the feeling of someone who cared for him. Someone who truly wanted to spend time with him.

"Thanks, Chat. Maybe Adrien can learn to smile like you one day." Marinette said her eyes looked watery with the moon's reflection.

"If anyone can make Adrien smile that way, you can Marinette." Chat felt a shiver go up his spine. It was how Plagg commented on the situation. Chat choose to ignore it, for once he agreed with Plagg.

"Thanks Chat." Chat jumped from the roof, "You're not so bad yourself Kitty." She mumbled as she clambered in through her skylight. before she could press her head to the pillow, her alarm blared. Marinette muttered some intelligible word's that started with chat as she got down, from her bed.

* * *

Adrien had sat down for class, but his eye's were glued to the door.

"Hey, Adrien dude, what are you looking for?" Nino walked up to him, noticing his strange gaze.

"Hi Nino, actually I'm looking for Marinette." Nino stared blankly at Adrien.

"You.." Nino pointed at him gasp leaked from his mouth before he ran off. "Alya!"

"Nino? What are you doing?" Adrien called out, but Nino was out of earshot.

"You're looking for Marinette?" Adrien jumped back in his chair, nearly hitting his head on the desk behind him. Alya stood in front of his desk she had appeared like a ghost. Nino came running up behind her.

"Alya! How did you?" Adrien gasped.

Marinette ran into the classroom, interrupting the conversation, the bell rang immediately following "Just barely Marinette." The teacher smiled.

Everyone sat down to begin class, but slowly Nino noticed Adrien's eye's start to drift back before snapping to the front.

"Dude you okay?" he whispered under his breath, talking in the front row isn't easy to get away with but somehow Nino had always managed it.

"Me? Why would you ask that?" Adrien said a little too fast. "Other than that, did Marinette put on some new makeup or something?"

Nino glanced back, "Nah, looks the same to me." Adrien began to fidget with his hands. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No I think, I…" Adrien lowered his voice making sure Marinette couldn't hear him. "I may have fallen for Marinette, and she's right behind me watching me."

Nino glanced back at Marinette, she was indeed watching Adrien. "Because you look better than the frog guts." Nino chuckled has he pointed out the projector's image.

"Adrien, Nino, I don't like biology any more than the rest of us. So please don't make me teach it again."

"Sorry!" Adrien pulled out a pencil and paper to keep his fidgeting hands busy.

"Alya, do you think Adrien is acting weird today?" Marinette muttered under her breath. "He's been fidgeting the whole class."

"Maybe he's nervous because the girl that likes him is staring intensely." Alya covered her mouth holding in her laughter.

"Alya!" Marinette said as sternly and quietly as she could muster. "I'm serious."

"What if he fell for you?" Alya could clearly see Adrien's lips from her angle. She had been reading his lips.

"Please don't make fun of me!"

Alya simply responded with muffled laughter.

When the bell rung, Adrien faced Marinette. "Marinette, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" Marinette said and pulled him away from Alya. She ran towards the art room. Which was empty during this time. She didn't turn back to face Adrien as it just dawned on her what she had done. Her face was flushed red and she was sweating like crazy.

"Marinette, I like you, But…" Adrien held his breath. "There's another girl I like. But she won't accept my feelings, even so I want to try one last time." Adrien said staring at the girl she seemed so small and fragile in front of him. he resisted the urge to hold her. "I know this is cruel of me… it must seem like I'm just going out with you because she said no." he once again rubbed his neck. "But I truly like you both."

"Chloe!" a sound reverberated through the building. "Come here, Chloe Bourgeois. I have a sound solution to your little temper tantrum."

Marinette was filled with confidence she turned to face Adrien. "Let's get to safety first." As if she was a different person.

Adrien thought she looked like Ladybug for a moment before smiling to himself. "No wonder I fell for her, she's just like Ladybug." Marinette began pulling him out of the room.

"We should split up it's safer." Marinette glanced around for a place to transform.

"Okay, stay safe Marinette." Adrien said as he ran off.

Chloe and the akuma stared each other down. "I can't believe you got akumatized over this!" Chloe was standing in the middle of an intersection. "What would my Adrikins think! Utterly ridiculous!

"I'm Soundboard, I will make it to the competition on time!" Soundboard had tied up black hair with a purple streak. She wore neon yellow headphones, and a yellow jacket. With her purple hued skin she had a mesmerizing aura. And her intricately designed surfboard that had a ladybug picture on it completed the look. "Don't worry you'll make it to the competition to."

Chat noir jumped out in front of Chloe. "Don't you think you're going overboard?" he asked with a grin.

"Ughh, Chat!" Ladybug groaned appearing from the opposite side.

"I've got time to spare." She said eyeing a clock nearby. "I can take your miraculous and still make it to the competition on time." She tossed a small purple orb behind her as she got onto her surfboard. A loud crack reverberated, and she vanished.

"So fast!" Soundboard didn't escape Chat's eyes. he turned around, to see Chloe missing. "Uh oh."

"What?" Ladybug turned around, with a loud crack she flew back into a wall. Soundboard stood in her place.

"Don't worry, miss Bourgeois, is out of the way. I wouldn't want her to escape while I'm dealing with you two."

Ladybug coughed as she got up. Chat ran towards Soundboard and spun his baton, he leapt and swung down. She dodged and dropped another purple ball. Chat was in no position to stop it and watched as it sparked, hitting the ground. He flew back harshly and crashed into a building.

"Careful kitty, it's dangerous in the streets." She taunted.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug recuperated enough, and now held a spotted rope. After quickly scanning around she noticed she could take advantage of the traffic lights. "Chat, I need time."

"Of course, Mi-Ladybug." Oddly Chat stopped himself. He shook his head and faced Soundboard. "What's the matter cat got your tongue."

She looked at him blankly. "That was the best you could come up with?" she tossed a purple orb. Chat moved before the orb hit the ground, his eyes allowed him to see her lean into an attack, that barely missed him.

"Strike one, three strikes and you get a prize." He teased. Before he smoothly transitioned to limbo passed her next attack. "Two down one to go!" Chat extended his Baton vaulting into the air and looked down as she passed.

"Ready Chat!" Ladybug had taken apart the traffic light's and created some sort of strange bola. She held in her hand. Chat leaned towards her and she handed him the bola. "You got it?"

"Anything for you." Chat said smiling, he faced soundboard. "Three strikes come up and claim your prize."

"You- you -you cat!" Soundboard was enraged and immediately threw another orb. Chat held up the bola to capture her. A loud crack was quickly followed by a heavy thud, and soft plink. Ladybug handed chat the surfboard.

"If you would."

"Cataclsym!". He destroyed the board quickly followed by the akuma escaping. Ladybug lassoed it with her yo-yo.

"Bye Bye, little butterfly." She turned to chat, "Can you wait a bit Chat, we need to talk." She helped up the victim. "What brought this on?"

"Chloe blocked my way to the charity surfing event. now I'll never make it on time." She groaned.

"I'll take you there." Ladybug said before holding out her arm. "Chat, could you find Chloe? We'll meet up on the school roof."

"Sure."

* * *

Chat watched Ladybug's figure as she swung onto the roof. "Ladybug, will you go out with me?" he asked his eye's far more serious that she's ever seen him.

"Chat, you know."

"You like another boy." He repeated her line, to explain it to himself. "I've fallen for another girl."

"That's great Chat." Ladybug felt a twinge in her heart.

"It's Marinette, If she says yes, I'll reveal my identity. I don't think I could hide my identity from the girl I love." Chat felt a sense of déjà vu. He stood up and vaulted away.

Ladybug stared blankly trying to process. She started speaking aloud to try and clear her head. "Chat noir, and Adrien fell in love with me?" She felt a shiver in response "Right, I'm sorry."

Ladybug jumped off the building letting her transformation wear off in a hidden place. She walked lifelessly, lost in thought back to her seat. Alya couldn't get a reaction out of her for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So, you finally confessed to Marinette." Plagg said as he floated into the cheese cabinet a stinky explosion burst into the room, one Adrien had long since grown used to.

"Yeah, but she seemed weird after the confession Plagg." Adrien laid back on his bed, gently closing his eyes.

"Why don't you check on her as Chat?" Plagg swallowed a piece of camembert, as if trying to demonstrate he was ready anytime.

"No way! Especially not after what I did last time. Besides I don't want to mess with her decision to go out with me!" Plagg burst out laughing in response. "Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

"I-I- can't!" Plagg said out of breath, "You're killing me kid."

* * *

"Tikki?" Marinette asked. The kwami had been silent the whole time. "What's the matter Tikki?"

"Marinette? Can I go visit master Fu?"

"Umm, sure Tikki. Just be careful of an akuma attack." Marinette felt worried, remembering the last time Tikki had taken off.

"I just need to ask him something. I'll be quick!" Tikki said, as she flew out the window.

Marinette, looked at her skylight. "I wonder if Chat will be here tonight." She quickly felt tiredness overtake her and closed her eyes, to finally get some sleep.


	2. Ways to Smile 2

Tikki flew into Master Fu's house, and found him sleeping. He opened his eyes when Tikki came close. "What's the matter little one."

"It's about Marinette." Tikki said as Master Fu repositioned so he sat in front of her. She quickly explained the situation to Master Fu.

He calmly stroked his beard. "This is complex." He said as he stretched out. "But you can't reveal their identities." he warned. "They must overcome this on their own."

"Master Fu, what about Luca?" Tikki asked with an honest gaze.

"Who?"

"He confessed before Adrien did."

Master Fu's eyes widened, "Well Marinette must be quite the catch to have two boys after her."

"But two other boys have also fallen for her." Tikki commented.

"What about Adrien?" Master Fu began to feel a cold sweat on his back.

"Adrien's a model, and he's nice. He has girls falling for him left and right." Tikki was puzzled she had expected Master Fu to know this.

Master Fu furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. he looked back at Tikki and sighed. "Tikki, you're very caring. But we cannot tell them each other's Identities. The effects would be detrimental." He warned, "Promise me you won't say anything."

Tikki looked gloomy "But…"

"No matter what, you can't tell them. Tikki, promise me this?"

"Yes." Tikki's antennae dropped, she flew away with her head down.

Wayzz peeked out from behind Master Fu. "Master, you know there are exceptions to every rule." Wayzz's gaze met Master Fu's. "Sometimes, Fate has the wrong Idea, and you need to take things into your own hands."

He looked at Wayzz before he knit his eyebrows. "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

* * *

Adrien woke up to his phone ringing, he groggily rolled out of bed and lumbered over to his desk. He picked up the phone without glancing at the caller. "hello?" he yawned. "If it's about a photo shoot, I'm not available this week." Adrien walked towards his dresser to begin his morning routine.

"it's about Marinette." Alya's voice responded.

Adrien stopped, "Marinette? Did something happen?" His heart was filled with panic, as the events of yesterday flooded back to him.

"You tell me! she was gloomy ever since she talked to you." Her voice was filled with worry.

Adrien panicked he never told her Ladybug rejected him. "I'll go talk to her, thanks Alya." Adrien quickly rushed out the door.

"Adrien!" Alya cried after she heard the click. She worriedly looked up at the clock. "If I'm fast I can catch him." She quickly leapt of her bed.

* * *

Marinette checked on the croissants she put in the oven. Usually her parents opened shop but lately the bakery had become a relaxing place to start her day. The bell chimed, followed by a gentle guitar chord. "Hi Marinette." Luca sat in a chair as if he had been here many times before.

"Don't you ever get bored coming here every morning?" Marinette leaned over the oven and pulled out the fresh croissants.

"How could I get bored having breakfast at the best bakery in Paris?" Luca chided picking up a warm fresh croissant. "And Marinette's here."

Marinette fell as if on command, "Luca!" she exclaimed, as she got up, and dusted herself off.

Luca smiled at her, "feeling better?" he asked before taking a bite of the croissant.

"What?" Marinette looked at him blankly.

"You looked gloomy when I came in." he plucked at his guitar, and created a soft sad tone. "But now." He plucked again and created a hyperactive tone.

Marinette chuckled at his antics, as Luca began to combine the two tones into a song. The bakery door interrupted. "Marinette?"

"Adrien?" Marinette looked at the door to see Adrien confused. "Wait uh… this isn't what it looks like." Marinette made several strange hand gestures.

Luca looked between Marinette and him and found their responses weird. "Are you the one who made Marinette sad?" Luca narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going out?" was all Adrien could muster. It hadn't occurred to him the Marinette and Luca could be together.

"Answer my question first." Luca's eyes sharpened.

"No, he wasn't the reason." Marinette cut off. "I can solve my own problems Luca!" Marinette scolded, before turning to Adrien, "No we're not dating."

"Yet." Luca added.

Adrien shook his head, before speaking. The bell quietly chimed as Alya snuck in. "About what I said yesterday Marinette." Adrien reached back and rubbed his neck. "The other girl I told you I like, she rejected me. so, if you're willing?" Adrien asked.

"What an." Luca plucked at his strings creating a harsh angry tone. "You'll only go out with her cause some other girl said no?" Luca stood up and looked Adrien straight in the eyes. "You don't deserve someone as good as Marinette."

"Stop!" Marinette pushed between them. "Upstairs, you're disrupting business." She demanded, and pulled them towards the stairs.

When they reached the living room, she pointed at a couch. "Sit." She said sternly. The two obediently sat down, Alya lurked in the door way. She couldn't find a moment to break the ice.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. I lost my cool." Adrien said. "Luca you're right, I was… how did you put it?" Luca responded with the same tone as earlier, he still held a sharp gaze at Adrien.

Marinette sighed she felt her like her heart was breaking into pieces. "You guys, I need to talk to someone. Someone who I thought would never like the real me." she took a deep breath. "Yesterday, I found out that he liked me. he just didn't know it yet." Marinette spoke carefully.

"Who is it?" Luca asked, he gripped his knees tightly, to the point his knuckles went white.

Alya burst into the room. "We need to get out of here!" Alya held up her phone. "There's an akuma outside!"

Marinette seemed to be a different person, "Quick hide in my room I need to check on the shop." She pushed Luca and Adrien into her room. Alya ran off to catch clips of Ladybug. Marinette locked the trapdoor from her side. "Sorry you two, you're going to have to get along for a bit." Marinette ran to the window opening her bag to see Tikki still lost in thought. "Ready Tikki?"

"What? umm… Of course, Marinette!" Tikki smiled, her eye's betrayed her worry.

"I'm sorry Tikki, but we have to do this." Marinette patted her head. The worry in her eyes lessened. "Tikki, spots on!" she yelled as she leapt out the window.

* * *

Adrien nervously glanced around, and he constantly fidgeted.

"You okay?" Luca found Adrien's behavior strange. "I guess anybody would be worried in a girl's room full of their picture." Luca reasoned.

"Uh... Yeah." Adrien's voice wavered. "I'm going on the roof… to get away from the pictures?"

"Good idea, I'll join you."

"No!" Adrien shouted. The sounds of the fight started outside. Adrien's legs shook.

"Are you scared of the fight?" Luca wondered aloud.

Adrien nervously fidgeted "Luca, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure?" Luca felt something was off

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien transformed, looking straight into Luca's eyes. "Don't tell anyone, especially not Marinette."

Luca fell back on Marinette's couch. "You're… the girl you like is." Things began to click in his head.

Chat Noir quickly clambered out the skylight, looking down at the situation below. Ladybug was fighting an akuma with blue eyes like flame, he was wearing a purple sports jersey and had a bulky right arm that resembled a cast. The akuma had a large purple baseball glove on his left hand. The akuma gave off an impression of power. he threw a ball at Ladybug who quickly evaded, the ball flew into the wall as if it were a bullet before flying back to the akuma's glove.

The akuma suddenly turned and shouted at Alya, whom was just below Chat at the bakery entrance. "Do you enjoy recording the suffering of others!" Chat jumped down, not taking his eyes away from the akuma, who drew back his arm and threw straight at her.

"Alya!" Nino jumped in front of Alya.

"No!" Ladybug shouted in horror.

Nino closed his eyes for the impact, he heard a cling. "Nino! Your such an idiot." Nino heard a familiar voice, but at the same time seemed off. He opened his eyes to see Chat in front of him.

"Never do that again!" Alya slapped Nino. "I thought I would lose you!" she tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Alya, I'm sorry." Nino pulled Alya into a hug. He looked at Chat "Thanks dude."

"You should listen to your girlfriend." Chat said with a hint of anger, before he ran to Ladybug.

"Hey Ladybug, how can I help you?" Ladybug snapped back to attention looking at the black feline.

"Thanks." She said, "But did you have to pull the cliché just in time hero routine?" Ladybug laughed.

"Sorry about that… I got caught…" Chat held his silence.

Ladybug's eye widened, "Will they tell?" she worriedly glanced around.

"I don't know, I just have to trust him." Chat said. "He has good eyes, and a good heart." Chat grinned.

"Kitty." Ladybug sighed. The two were interrupted by a ball flying between them.

"I'm Striker, Hand over your miraculous!" the ball flew back into Striker's glove.

"Any ideas?" Chat leaned back, as he eyed Ladybug's yo-yo.

"I'm hoping we get lucky." Ladybug smiled at him, Chat's face turned red. "Lucky Charm!" she shouted, a spotted baseball glove landed in her hands.

"Can you catch that?" Chat asked as he dodged another bullet pitch.

"Not unless he throws it to me." Ladybug looked around seeing his baton she thought of an idea. "And I know just how convince him to." She smiled at Chat. Chat looked around nervously. Ladybug had formed a plan and he could tell from her eyes. that his role would not be a fun one.

"Do you think we could try something else?" he asked. Ladybug grabbed Chats baton and positioned him like a batter. She stood back holding out her glove to be the catcher.

"Chat do you remember what you did to Soundboard?" Ladybug smiled.

"You think you can stop my bullet pitch?" Striker raged, he pulled back his arm. "Three strikes and you get a prize." He mocked as the ball hurled past a confused Chat.

"Chat!" Ladybug flew back into the wall with ball in glove.

"Cataclysm!" he cried. Chat quickly grabbed the ball from Ladybug's glove. "Ladybug, that was not funny!"

"I assure you, it wasn't funny when you said it either." Ladybug teased.

"That wasn't what I meant." Chat sulked, the two walked over to Striker. "It's probably in his Baseball glove."

"No! No! No! Don't do this to me! This was my chance! I could be a pitcher again!" he shouted tears streamed down his face. Ladybug and Chat noir glanced at each other hesitantly before Ladybug broke the catcher's glove and captured the akuma.

Purple clouds covered him, revealing a man with his arm in a cast. His face still wet with tears. "What happened." Ladybug asked as she gently brushed his tears away.

The man pointed to his shoulder, "The doctor said I can never pitch again. Pitching is all I had then Hawkmoth offered me the chance to pitch again." He looked at his hands in his lap. "I've got nothing left!"

"I'll take you back." Ladybug held out her hand.

"This is your fault!" The man stood up and glared down Ladybug before walking off.

Ladybug faced Chat. And she pulled him along to a nearby rooftop. Her earring's beeped. "You should go." Chat said.

"No, I… think it's time you learned who I am." Ladybug's eyes were full of emotion, she didn't know if it was because of the akuma or the argument, or both but she had to let something out somehow.

"I…" A blinding red flash caused Chat to cover his eyes. "I don't deserve to see who you are. Especially now that I've been caught." Chat vaulted away.

He didn't look back as he heard a familiar voice shout. "Wait! Chat!"

* * *

Marinette walked back to the bakery with her head down, Alya and Nino had taken off. She discovered Adrien and Luca in her room. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I completely forgot you were in here!" she spewed out.

Luca walked up and hugged Marinette. He gently patted her hair down and held her tight. "It's ok." He whispered, Tears began to fall staining Luca's clothes. Marinette pressed her face into him. Luca looked at Adrien, "We should go."

Adrien silently consented looking at Marinette weeping in Luca's embrace. "Luca… you're right, I don't deserve anyone, after what I've done." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked Luca straight in the eyes. "But I can't bring myself, to stop loving Marinette."

Marinette jumped out of Luca's arms, her face bright red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I've ruined everything!" she quickly scampered up her bed and out her skylight.

Luca and Adrien left in a heavy silence, this was a war for love. The truce wouldn't last long.

* * *

Adrien was supposed to have a day to relax with Marinette but after everything that happened he was drained. "Plagg, how do I make Marinette love me?"

"You're asking me for love advice?" Plagg said incredulously as he floated by with cheese. "Hmmm… "Get gud."

"..."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you pay attention to her feelings. Wasn't she crying when you left?" Plagg swallowed some camembert. "Just visit her as Chat." Plagg snorted as he failed to keep a straight face.

"If I can stop you from laughing, I'll do anything right now." Adrien said lifting his ring towards Plagg.

"No- wait that was a joke!" Plagg yelled fruitlessly.

"Plagg, Claws out." Adrien felt a shiver of Plagg's annoyance. He smiled before vaulting into the night.


	3. Ways to Smile 3

It was warm clear night with lovely breeze. Marinette laid on her bed and stared blankly into the skylight. A green pierced through the dark blue sky and stars. Marinette was startled out of her daze by Chat knocking on the skylight.

She lifted the skylight. "Chat? What are you doing here?"

"Purrrincess didn't seem like herself today, so I came to check on her." Unusually Marinette chuckled at his pun.

"Thanks Chat." She climbed out of skylight on to the roof.

Chat jumped back on to the railing. "Talking about it could make you feel better?"

"It's… complicated."

"All the more reason." Chat smiled his warm smile. "That way you can work out how you feel." She contemplated in silence. Chat's gaze intensified, the way she acted, everything seemed to remind him of Ladybug. "I thought I had gotten past that." He mumbled.

"Chat? Are you sure you want to hear this?" Marinette asked cautiously with how everything was jumbled up, she didn't know if Chat wanted to be involved.

"The way you tell stories is beautiful Purrincess. I'd listen to them every night." Chat gave a cheesy grin.

"Chat!" Marinette hit him on the head, she took a deep breath. "It all began when Adrien confessed to me."

"Didn't you have a crush on him?" Chat felt a shiver go down his back, Plagg had caught on to his trick and was not impressed.

"I did, but he loved another girl, a girl he never had a chance with. He told me to wait for one last time while he asked her out." Marinette's watery eyes reflected the moonlight, she had an ethereal beauty, Chat felt like his heart was dancing.

"Did she accept?" Chat asked, he knew the answer but her eyes compelled him to ask. He slowly slipped his baton out to take a picture. Marinette shifted her posture, she looked down as she remembered Adrien entering the bakery.

"No, but between the time he told me to wait I found out something else." Marinette held her chest. "But that didn't work out, I was to late to notice." She sighed.

"What didn't work out?" Chat leaned in to look at Marinette's eyes. This was a missing part of the story.

Marinette hesitated for a moment, under Chat's intense gaze, as he studied her every feature in the moonlight.

"I… can't talk about that."

Chat's ears dropped, he wouldn't be able to break past Marinette stubbornness. He sighed, and asked Marinette to continue.

* * *

Marinette woke up early, because of her recent habits. After she managed to keep chat from keeping her up all night, She prepared for the usual morning with Luca. As she walked into the bakery, she saw a bunch of construction going on. Her parents pointed out things to the construction workers. "What happened?"

They turned at the sound of her voice. "Oh honey, Ladybug forgot to use her miraculous cure yesterday. And Luca's waiting outside for you."

Upon a closer inspection the bakery was full of circular holes. "Does that akuma think we're a cheese shop?" her papa grumbled. Marinette's cheerfulness from Chat's visit ebbed away, she turned, but before she ran back to her room the bell rang.

"Marinette!" Luca ran to her, "Are you alright?" tears formed on the edge of Marinette's dark eyes. "You didn't sleep last night because of the bakery?" Luca held her hands and locked his eyes with hers before she could correct him. "Don't worry, we'll find Ladybug I'll make her fix this." He seethed with anger and pulled Marinette out the door.

"Wait!" Marinette released him, "Luca, it's fine. I'm sure she'll fix it soon. Just let me go back to my room."

Luca reached out and grabbed Marinette's hands. "Don't worry, Ladybug will regret forgetting you." Marinette's face flushed red, her cheeks swelled, and she took short and sharp breaths. "Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure we can get her to come out."

"Luca! What did you do!" Adrien ran into the shop and held Marinette. he stared down Luca as if he were a cat protecting his territory.

"No, I was-!"

"Will you two stop!" The room full of construction became silent, "Just stop. please, I'm not the perfect girl you think I am." Luca and Adrien felt their heart shredding to pieces.

"Mari-"

"Just stop. I can't do this anymore, Adrien you're a model, you can find a perfect girl with lots of money. Luca you're an amazing musician, you can follow your dream and travel the world. But I'm just clumsy Marinette, I make mistakes, and I screw up… bad."

The dead silence continued, everyone held their breath. No one noticed when a purple butterfly slipped through a hole in the glass. Not until it landed on Luca's headphones.

"Hello Silencer, I am Hawkmoth nice to see you again. Ladybug didn't fix everything this time? Don't worry I'll give you the power to bring her here and use her power for her."

"Luca!"

"No!"

"Yes hawkmoth."

As if on cue Marinette and Adrien split and sprinted off. Luca became shrouded in dark clouds, and very quickly the bakery was emptied of life.

Silencer was revealed but had a different outfit, he wore a suit dark blue like the night sky, and his headphones were magenta. His posture became straighter. He ran after Marinette, and gently wrapped his arm around her.

"Luca! No! Let me go!" Silencer held a finger to his mouth and indicated he couldn't talk. "Let me go!" Marinette struggled against his hold, it wasn't tight, but she couldn't escape his powered-up grip.

"Taking a hostage Luca? I thought better of you!" Chat noir extended his baton towards Silencer. Silencer loosened his grip on Marinette to grab hold of the baton. She managed to squirm out of his arms, and quickly ran off. Silencer looked at Chat noir before deciding to chase after Marinette.

He was stopped when chat extended his baton. "You know the rules, Ladies first." Chat noir waved his finger. Marinette managed to get out of sight. Luca shook his head before turning to focus on Chat noir.

He jumped at Chat, Chat rolled back using his baton and fencing skills to keep Silencer at a distance. Silencer turned to the side and evaded a thrust, he grabbed the baton and held Chat to the ground he pushed his finger to Chat's lips. And held his other hand to his own. A ghostly figure came from chat's mouth.

"I missed you purrrinces." "Cataclysm!"

Silencer lifted a headphone, and the ghost flew into his ear. Silencer lifted his hand, and said "Plagg, Claws in!" Chat noir flashed green.

"Yes!" Hawkmoth cried. "I'll know who you are, and don't think you can stop me! I will have the Miraculous!" Hawkmoth watched through Silencer's eyes. as green faded away and Adrien was revealed. Hawkmoth went dead silent.

"I have the Cat Miraculous." Chat's voice resounded, it seemed to resemble Adrien's more closely.

"Silencer! What have you done to Adrien!" Ladybug swung in kicking silencer off. "Quick run away." Adrien shook his head and wiggled his hands around. Ladybug smiled at him, don't worry Chat noir and I have this."

"She's right we got this!" Silencer responded. Ladybug widened her eyes.

"Where's chat?" Ladybug asked as she cautiously spun her yo-yo.

Silencer lifted his hand. "You don't deserve the miraculous!" Silencer lunged at her, Ladybug spun her yo-yo and blocked repeated attacks. Adrien jumped into an opening.

"Adrien!" Ladybug nearly hit him, he posed like Ladybug using her lucky charm.

"Move!" Silencer cried, Adrien blocked him. his fencing skills allowed him to see through feints and hold off silencer long enough for ladybug to use her lucky charm.

Ladybug held a spotted Fencing Sabre in her hand, Adrien looked back at the charm and silencer took advantage of the moment to throw him out of the way. Silencer pushed down a surprised Ladybug and touched her lips. A ghost floated up.

"Lucky Charm!" "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Silencer lifted his headphone, Adrien blocked the ghost with the sabre. Ladybug snapped back into action and lunged into the ghost. "Thanks Adrien."

Adrien gave a determined smile before facing silencer in fencing posture.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo, "Chat noir is going to be jealous." Adrien looked at her confused, "Ah, he's always worried about me replacing him. He hasn't figured out how much Paris needs him." Ladybug followed up quietly "Or how much I need him." Adrien's eyes drooped, he turned to silencer.

Ladybug and Adrien attacked one after the other in perfect sync, Silencer didn't have any time to breath as he was backed into a wall. Adrien took advantage of the moment he hit the wall to knock off his headphones. Ladybug swiftly picked them up and broke them. She lassoed the released akuma.

"Bye Bye, little butterfly." Ladybug turned towards Luca. "I'm sorry you were akumatized because of my careless."

"I'm not the one who needs your apology." Luca turned away like a bratty kid.

"I've already talked to Marinette." Ladybug said the words grated on her. Adrien handed her the sabre. He bowed, but then swiftly popped back up. Ladybug smiled at him and tossed the Sabre into the air "Miraculous Ladybug!" Swiftly the holes in the walls were repaired the construction equipment vanished back to where it belonged.

Luca dashed into the store, "Thanks, Ladybug." Adrien said as he ran in after Luca. Ladybug swiftly launched her yo-yo to the top of the bakery and wrapped around, her transformation wore off and climbed down into her room.

The trapdoor clinked as Luca popped his head through out of breath. "Marinette, I'm sorry. I let Hawkmoth get me." Luca climbed into the room.

"It's not your fault, I screwed up again." Marinette smiled, "Silly me, I got angry and shouted. I promise it won't happy again."

Adrien climbed in to the room he looked at Marinette he felt pain in his heart and looked at Luca, who had done the same thing. "What are we doing? Fighting like this?"

Luca looked down, "Marinette, please stop making that face." His chest was heavy, and it was hard to breath. He felt the tears in his eyes. "Marinette, I'm sorry just stop making that face!" tears streamed down his face as his knees gave away and he dropped to the ground.

Adrien grabbed his shoulder and looked at Marinette. "Marinette, I'm…" the words got caught he had seen what Luca had seen. That smile was painful, Marinette was in pain her expression felt familiar to his fathers. "Marinette… no." he held her head to his heart. "Come back to me. Please don't leave me."

"I think we all need some time to think." Marinette helped the two sobs down the stairs, she evaded her parents and brought them out front. "It was nice of you guys to stop by, I'm sorry that things ended so poorly." Marinette sent them off like nothing was unusual.

Adrien managed to compose himself. "Thanks for having me, I'm sorry I guess I went a little overboard." Adrien pulled Luca away.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow I promise, just like normal!" Luca yelled before he got far.

"Thanks." Marinette rubbed a tear from her eyes, before going back into the bakery.

* * *

"Master is it time yet? This is getting bad." Wayzz asked.

Master Fu took a sip of tea and stared at the bakery from the bench he sat on. "Not yet Wayzz, but very soon."


	4. Ways to Smile 4

The study was quiet with exception, to the ticking clock and the sound Nathlie's pen writing.

The clock chimed, and Nathalie swiftly stood up. She prepared to grab lunch and glanced at the painting in the vain hope it would open in time for Gabriel to eat.

The painting clinked and slid away. Gabriel briskly walked out and sat down on the closest chair which happened to be a recliner.

"Are you okay!" Nathalie hurried over to him.

He sighed in his recliner and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Nathalie, Chat noir is Adrien." Gabriel took a deep breath and paid no mind to Nathalie's gasp of shock. "What have I been doing to my own son?"

"You didn't know Gabriel." Nathalie comforted.

"That doesn't excuse it, even if he wasn't my son. What was I thinking!" He slammed his fist down on the recliner.

"How else can we bring back Emilie? You did what you had to." Nathalie confirmed.

Gabriel slouched down resting his chin on his hands, he stared off into the distance.

"I'll go get us lunch." Nathalie walked out of the study. She paid no mind to his response as she knew he was lost to his thoughts.

* * *

As the sun went down, Paris became a soft orange. Adrien didn't the notice the shift, he was lost in thought, he had told Gorilla he would walk home so he could think. "Plagg, what do you think of what Ladybug said?"

Plagg peeked out from his pocket, "Miraculous Ladybug?"

"No when she told me she needed Chat-! Ah." Adrien cut himself off.

"Now he gets it." Plagg rolled his eyes at Adrien, "What is so important about what she said."

"She needs Chat." Adrien watched Plagg's expression go through a full rainbow of annoyance.

"Hahaha." Plagg wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Plagg!"

"I think Bugaboo fell for you!" Plagg couldn't control his laughter as he enthusiastically spun around.

Adrien sighed and pushed Plagg back into his pocket as he rung the mansion doorbell.

After a moment he solemnly opened the gate, he hesitated at the door before he slowly pushed it open.

"Adrien you were out late." Gabriel stood atop the stairs and looked down on Adrien.

"Do you suddenly care or something?" he grumbled beelining for his room.

Gabriel didn't bother to face Adrien. "I heard you got caught up in an akuma attack."

Adrien stopped briefly he glanced back and saw that his father didn't bother to look at him. "Ladybug took care of it."

"Adrien it's to dangerous for you to be dealing with these attacks." Gabriel continued.

"Why do you suddenly care!" Adrien shouted, "Why does it matter now?"

"Adrien did you think I wouldn't find out you were playing superhero." Gabriel turned to face him.

"I'm not playing, Hawkmoth is a threat to Paris! We have no choice!" Adrien paused, "Wait how do you know that." His eyes narrowed. "You find out I'm Chat and then suddenly you care enough to talk to me?"

"Hawkmoth is a danger to Paris, but he's also a danger to you. I don't want you playing these games. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Like how you protected me from growing up? How you protected from making friends? I don't want it." Adrien stared down his father from the top of the steps. "Just do what you always do and pretend I don't exist, I'll make it easy for you."

"Adrien don't!"

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien vaulted out the door, the beautiful sunset faded into the night.

"Gabriel." Nathalie appeared from a nearby door.

He looked at Nathalie and helplessly furrowed his brow, "I'm sorry Nathalie, but I need to do something risky, I'm going to need Mayura's help." He frowned and stared out the door.

* * *

The solace of the slightly chill morning broke as the bell on the bakery door rang. Adrien and Luca entered the warm bakery and relaxed with the calming smell of fresh bread.

"Why did you come back?" Marinette asked, her swollen eyes revealed everything.

Luca lifted her head, "No matter how hard you try to push us away. No matter how much you say you're not perfect."

Adrien leaned on Luca's shoulder. "We will always support you. Your amazing Marinette, allow yourself that at least."

Marinette's legs quivered and tempted her to tumble awkwardly into the two at that moment. But she managed to keep her balance, however she couldn't stop the red spreading across her face. "You two make Chat's flirting, look like child's play." She mumbled.

"Chat might be better at flirting than you think." Luca chuckled, Side eyeing Adrien.

Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Marin-"

"Hahaha!" a familiar voice rang. Adrien quickly ran out the door seeing an akumatized version of his father on the roof opposite. "The Collector, needs some new inspiration!" he ran off towards the Eiffel tower.

"Akuma!" Adrien yelled back.

"Go!" Luca nodded. He held Marinette's hand softly he could feel the slight indents on her pointers from sewing. "Don't worry, Ladybug will save us."

"I..I.." Marinette wasn't held tightly by Luca like when he was akumatized. But this felt many times more difficult to escape.

Conveniently she felt her phone vibrate and released Luca.

"Hey girl guess what? There's another akuma!"

"Oh really?" Marinette's voice quivered. "Where is it?"

"Check it, it's the Collector again, he's headed towards the Eiffel tower. Want to come watch?"

"I'd love you, I mean… I'd love to!" Marinette ran out the door, she legged at as hard as she could to get somewhere out of Luca's sight.

"Marinette wait up!" he yelled, but Marinette didn't seem to hear him and swiftly ran around the corner. "How… is… she… so… fast…?" he muttered in between breaths.

"Something dosen't feel right Tikki." Marinette cracked open her satchel.

"What's the matter?"

"I think this might be Volpina's illusion. It doesn't make sense for the Collector to appear outside the bakery." Marinette furrowed her brows. "But why would she do that?"

Tikki suddenly clicked yesterday's events together. She bit her tongue and stayed silent as she thought about what master fu said.

A red flash of light in an alley and Ladybug sailed into the air. The sun now risen above the horizon.

* * *

"Collector what are you doing!" Chat yelled they faced each other on the Eiffel tower.

"Waiting for everyone to arrive, I want a complete picture!" The collector held an empty frame. "Creation and Destruction a perfect yin-yang would be the best inspiration!"

Chat swung down his baton and the Collector evaded him slightly ahead of his speed. The Collectors movement slowed and sped up randomly and threw Chat completely off.

"Kitty are you alright?" she asked landed next to him on the metal gridded tower.

"Now it's time for my picture to be complete!" The Collector shouted and pounced toward them. Ladybug was slightly shocked at his speed but didn't try to dodge.

"Ladybug Watch out!" Chat tried push her out of the way. But tumbled when the Collector flew straight through her.

A steady slow clap rang out, Hawkmoth stepped on to the main platform of the Eiffel tower. "Impressive." He praised, "How easily Chat Noir was fooled."

"Hey!" Chat didn't deny what he said.

"Volpina enough of you're tricks!" Ladybug's voice resounded through the tower.

The tower echoed back in all directions. "You think I'm foolish enough to fight you directly?"

Ladybugs expression darkened, "So you think that we're just going to fight this fake hawkmoth?"

Hawkmoth chuckled and pointed his cane at them. Chat jumped up and held his baton at the ready. The two charged and clashed into each other.

"As I thought you're real!" Chat's nose quivered a familiar sent wafted into his nose.

Ladybug charged in to fight hawkmoth, but a large purple moth pushed her back. "The Peacock miraculous!"

Hawkmoth struck Chat when he looked at Ladybug. Swiftly launching attack after attack. "Chat give me your miraculous!"

"Never Hawkmoth!" Chat swung out and extended his baton into hawkmoths chest.

"Guh! You should already… know who I am."

Chat's nose quivered, again he shook his head. "Ladybug will always be more of a family to me than you." Chats baton was held at Hawkmoth's miraculous.

"Ah!" Ladybug hung by her string in the large wind force of the strange large purple moth.

Volpina appeared at the edge of the tower. "You know, I should thank you. I never would have gotten this power if it wasn't for your jealousy."

Ladybug locked eyes with Volpina, no somewhere in her heart she new this was Lila. Volpina and Lila were not separate. And the one who created her was Ladybug. "Lila! Why are you helping Hawkmoth?"

"Isn't it obvious, because I'd much rather he'd win. Then to let a superficial hero like you be the savior of Paris." Volpina's voice burned with anger.

"Keep going Volpina, her sadness, despair, self-loathing, it's the strongest it's ever been!"

"No Mi-Ladybug! You are important to Paris!" Chat ran to the railing. "Paris needs you! I need you!"

The words she thought sounded so pleasing when she said them grated on her ears. Being needed. she knew that, this was her job, her duty "So why did I let my personal feeling's get involved." She let go of the yo-yo, "I was never meant to be a Ladybug."

"NO!" Chat jumped from the tower and charged toward Ladybug. The air whipped past his body as he closed in on her. His arms wrapped around her, "Ladybug, what the **** are you doing!" he shouted into her ear.

"Cataclsym!" he raised his hand and stabbed into the ground, a dust cloud rose, covering the two from sight. The warm wind pushed it away. Ladybug curled up into the black sand from cataclysm.

Master Fu stood at the edge of hole, out of sight of prying eyes. "How nice of you to drop in." Master Fu pulled Chat noir up.

"Master this place is dangerous why are you here?" Chat worriedly glanced back at the tower.

"Do not worry about me, as for why I'm here." Master Fu gaze fell on Ladybug she didn't even bother to move from their fall. "Ladybug, I know what's on your mind."

"How could you?" Ladybug muttered, the dark sand pressed against her body like cushion. She was tempted to just sleep.

"How couldn't I? I've lived to one-hundred eighty, if I couldn't after seeing so many Ladybugs and Chat noirs well that would be this young mans shame." He chuckled. "Being Ladybug isn't a job, it isn't a duty, nor does their need to be a Ladybug."

"Are you trying to cheer her up?" Chat asked.

"Hoho, Ladybug is a young girl with a lot of things to do. A lot responsibilities but do you know what's the most important part of being a Ladybug?" Master fu's deep gaze couldn't be seen through.

"What?" Ladybug asked stretching comfortably on her Cataclsymed bed. As if royalty couldn't have something softer.

"It's you, Marinette, you and Ladybug are the same person. The same goes for Adrien and Chat noir."

Silence covered over the three of them.

Chat noir made the first move he dove into the pit and hugged her. He nuzzled into her soft hair feeling it gently tickle his skin.

"A- Adrien?" Ladybug was frozen stiff.

"It's me bugaboo." He smiled and squeezed her as if any moment she could vanish.

"le-let me go." She struggled against him, "I need to clear my head!"

"I'll never let you go again. I'll never let you cry again. I'll teach you there are much better ways to smile, then the way I did the night I fell in love with you." Chat's eyes were moist as he held her, tightly to his body. "Bugaboo, will you be Milady?"

Tears ran down her cheeks, her mouth gaped open. Chat swiftly pressed his lips to hers sealing her mouth shut. "Milady don't make me break my purr-omise about never letting you cry already."

Ladybug Nodded, "Chat we've got Paris to save." Ladybug rose to her feet and stared down the Eiffel tower.

"About that hawkmoth is my father." Chat noir got to his feet. "But now that you're here, I feel like the world couldn't stop us."

Ladybug nodded, "Lucky Charm!" a fencing sabre and a second yo-yo fell into her hands.

"Two lucky Charms?" Chat took the fencing sabre, "I guess we're dual wielding."

"Chat your ring!" Chat's ring was still full charge.

"I can still use another!" Chat shook with excitement. "Hawkmoth- no Father loses today."

Hawkmoth descended on the purple moth, the wind from its wings nearly pushed Ladybug and chat noir over. "Hand over the miraculous! I can bring back your mother!"

"Gabriel you don't understand the consequences of your actions!" Ladybug replied her yo-yo's whizzed around the wings of the large moth.

Hawkmoth jumped off right into Chat noir's baton and sabre. "Father, today we take back the butterfly miraculous."

Chat's swings started awkwardly, despite his sloppy dual wielding two weapons was still more than Hawkmoth could handle.

Chat extended his baton during his swing and directly knocked away his cane. He pressed onwards grabbing towards hawkmoth's miraculous.

The giant moth managed to start rolling towards them. "Hurry!" Ladybug held her yo-yo strings using all her strength to restrain the beast.

Chat grabbed towards again knocking it off and it rolled away. "Father you're beaten!" the cane vanished with the moth and Ladybug quickly ran over to find the miraculous.

"Ah!" Gabriel and Chat looked towards Ladybug.

"So this is how you get those powers." Lila lifted the miraculous, a small creature popped out. "How do I use you?" she asked the creature.

The creature bowed, "Hello-"

"How do I use you?" she demanded, the creature froze.

"Just say Noroo, dark wings rise." The small creature sighed.

"Noroo, Dark wings rise!" Lila flashed with purple light. "Ladybug you'll regret what you did to me!"

The sound of Lila's voice echoed, she vanished from the spot.

Ladybug's earing's beeped, she stopped in her tracks. The sun of midday felt very cold to them at this moment. A small crowd had formed around the tower. Everything was silent, Ladybug walked over to Chat who was still in shock.

"Kitty, it seems we got our work cut out for us."

"Anything for you Milady!" Chat took advantage of the situation to kiss her in front of the crowd. "We're even stronger now, Lila will never defeat us!"

"I hope so Kitty." Ladybug raised the yo-yo and sabre into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

* * *

"Ladybug and Chat noir you have grown stronger." Master Fu watched the two from afar. "But I fear so has our enemy."

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry about the delay on this Chapter. I feel really bad about it. but what I want to know is do you guys want a sequel? or maybe an epilogue? please let me know! Thanks for all the support!_


	5. Memories 1

_A/N: Firstly I'm very sorry about the late upload I've done this twice now, it might as well be a pattern but I don't want to do that. Secondly: I've decided to continue the series into a second arc, Memories. I felt their were to many loose plot threads to end it. (P.S. What do you guys think about mind games? Do you feel that Ladybug is to young to be in a mental battle or is she clever enough to do it?)_

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of school, Marinette avoided Adrien's eyes as she crept out of class with Alya.

"Where did you go this morning girl? You said you would be there! You totally missed out on Chat kissing Ladybug." Alya pulled up a picture, Chat noir and Ladybug were positioned in front of the Eiffel tower, Chat had one hand on Ladybug's chin, the other on her waist as he pulled her in.

"Well uhhh.. I got lost." Marinette's heart intensely throbbed, "I got go. I mean I've got get home quick?" Marinette failed to produce a sentence as her heart pounded out of control. She sprinted towards the bakery.

"Did Adrien do something again?" Alya muttered.

Marinette focused on running, the faster she ran the less she thought about the kiss. About everything. She flew through the bakery door. Through the house into her room. Before she let out a sigh and everything flooded back to her.

"Marinette are you okay?" Tikki flew out of the bag and touched her head, attempting to console her.

"Adrien… he… Chat noir…" She slumped down feeling her raging emotions finally blossom into anger and happiness. "Tikki how is it possible to be angry and happy at the same time."

"I-I don't know." Tikki's voice quivered as she failed to conceal her lie.

"I'm mad that Chat kissed me in front of everyone but at the same time. Adrien kissed me!" her face burned as the words escaped her lips. She pressed her hands against it in attempt to stop the blush she knew was spreading.

A knock broke her daydream, she looked up seeing Chat peer through the skylight. Marinette sighed and heaved herself up.

"Hey, Purrincess, long time no see." Chat crouched in front of the skylight.

"Adrien why did you…?" Marinette clambered out. Chat grabbed her hand tightly locking eyes with her.

Chat's green eyes pierced through her. "kiss you? Because the moment I found out you were Ladybug, I knew there would never be another girl for me." Chat pulled her into his embrace, and leaned on her head, enjoying the comfort of human contact he hadn't had in so long. "I fell for you twice Marinette, and when I found out you were Ladybug. My feelings just exploded." Chat's gaze paralyzed Marinette, she shyly pulled back.

"I hate to break things up, but we should really be dealing with hawkmoth right now." Tikki popped out from the skylight.

Marinette nodded swiftly shifting gears, "We'll have time to talk later Chat. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

In the Agreste mansion Ladybug and chat noir were seated across from Gabriel. His face was worn, and he appeared to have gained years in his complexion since the morning.

"Father when you said you could bring my mother back were you aware of the consequences." Chat noir rested his chin on his hands.

"I was but for Emilie I was willing to lose everything." Gabriel's gaze was harsh all hope was not lost for Emilie if he convinced them to help him.

"The one that be exchanged for Emilie, it would be Adrien wouldn't it." Ladybug voice rang out like a bucket of ice water.

"No, if I specify an exchange the wish would not be bared by Adrien."

Ladybug pressed, "How can you be so sure, does it have anything to do with the book?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Nothing to do with the book, Nathalie, bring the article." Nathalie handed Ladybug an article and backed out of room. "This article documents when the cat miraculous and the Ladybug miraculous were used the last time. It also explains how the detriment of the wish was negated."

Ladybug frowned, "This doesn't look like something the public should have." She passed it over to Chat noir.

Gabriel nodded, "It's a classified document from china that I've translated. This document is about bringing someone back from the dead. However, Emilie is not dead, she is in a comatose state from the peacock miraculous being damaged while she was transformed."

Chat noir jumped, "Mom was the peacock? Aren't the miraculous indestructible?"

"They are indestructible, but the cat miraculous ended up in a vile person's hands. We defeated him for a price, that price was Emilie. Then the Cat miraculous disappeared. After that I searched the globe for everything related to the Miraculous."

Ladybug's eyes shined, "She's not dead?"

"No, she's on life support."

"Master might be able to heal her!" Ladybug ran off yo-yo in hand, which left a foreboding atmosphere in the room.

"Why did you hold back against me?" Gabriel's eyes widened slightly, which betrayed his surprise.

"How did you know?"

"You don't need to protect me anymore. From the beginning you were expecting this to happen." Chat's green eyes narrowed into slits.

"I had hoped we would have the butterfly miraculous as well." Gabriel sighed, "I didn't expect Volpina to use her illusion to deceive me of her location."

The door clicked as Ladybug stepped back into the room, "Master says he can heal her, but he has a condition."

"If you're master can heal her, I'll agree to any compensation." Gabriel said with a monotone voice.

"It's not compensation, his condition is that you can't see who he is. That means you will not be able to see the treatment."

Gabriel clenched his hand and his expression slightly contorted, "typical guardian always worrying about Identity first and foremost." His face relaxed but he was still on edge as his hand was clenched. "How confident is he."

"If everything is exactly as you described, he's one hundred percent confident. However, there may be unknown variables." Ladybug reiterated, "Even so this is less risky then using the power of cat miraculous and Ladybug miraculous.

Gabriel creased his brow, his eyes looked down. "What time can he get here?"

"As long as we are not in the building, he can show up right away." Ladybug responded, her yo-yo beeped as she quickly opened it. "Lila's going for a test run." Ladybug closed her yo-yo and indicated to Chat they needed to go.

The two flew out of the room and Nathalie entered, she let out a dry cough. "Sir, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I know the risks Nathalie, but I need to make Adrien trust me again. Where is Lila now?"

Nathalie walked over with a tablet, "She's been using a butterfly garden located close to Dupont. I can retrieve the Butterfly miraculous at any time."

Gabriel pushed up his glasses. "Let's hope that time is soon."

* * *

Ladybug entered the art museum, her yo-yo primed for any sudden movement. Chat noir followed, he scanned the room wrinkling his nose. "These paints are terrible."

"You'll have to bear with it kitty." Ladybug whispered, and peeked around the corner, a gasp escaped her lips.

A man devoid of color was directly in front of her. He sighed as he saw Ladybug and shook his head as he walked away.

"That was rude." Chat's voice came from right next to her.

Chat's breath tickled the back of Ladybug's neck, "Chat!" she jumped back.

"Hahaha, I found the Lovebirds!" from deep inside the museum, a voice rang out. A joyous laugher echoed as he got closer.

"Get ready Chat!" Ladybug spun up her yo-yo.

Chat pulled out his baton, "Anything for you milady."

A wind flew through and the room was vibrant with color rainbows adorned the walls, and the floor had become a beautiful painted flower garden, the flowers moved in the wind despite only be painted on.

"Hi Ladybug! Hi Chat! I'm Expression!" A young boy, with blonde hair and long eyelashes appeared, he had smooth skin. He wore bright red rain jacket. And plastic magenta pants. The colors on him clashed horribly.

"Don't introduce yourself!" Lila scolded, she walked out from the corridor behind the man, now adorned with hawkmoth's outfit. "I only need you to do one thing, then that power is yours."

"Really! I'm gonna do it. Watch me do it! Hawkmoth!" Expression leaped gleefully towards ladybug with a sponge brush in his outstretched hand.

Chat noir jumped into ladybug, the sponge brush pressed into his shoulder as Ladybug tumbled to the floor. "Chat did you learn nothing from Nino!" Ladybug leapt up with a handspring.

His blonde hair faded into gray, as the color was pulled into the sponge brush pressed against his shoulder. Next his face and eyes, dulled becoming grayscale.

Ladybug felt her heart drop, she immediately pushed chat off the sponge brush

Expression's joyful smile now looked sinister as he asked, "Guess how much I got!"

"How much?" Lila seemed drained from dealing with the boy and responded in a dry tone.

"All of him!" Expression pressed the sponge to the ground and lifted it, painting a colored version of Chat into the air.

"Chat are you okay!" Ladybug lifted chat's grayscale face.

"I'm fine, but we should go." Chat had none of his typical flare. "We're the reason Lila akumatized someone."

Ladybug's face paled, "Chat she'll target innocent people to draw us out, just like..."

"But they aren't important, you're important." Chat voice slightly quivered.

Ladybug lifted him with a gentle smile, "You're not acting like yourself, the akuma is doing the talking."

The colorful chat swung his baton clashing with chat. "Don't worry milady I'll make sure the people are protected."

Chat lifelessly looked at his colorful alternative, "Ladybug is more important." He pushed the colorful chat back, putting more force into his baton.

Chat smiled at Ladybug, "We should respect Ladybug's wishes." The colorful Chat pressured back.

"Her safety is more important." Chat forced his colorful counterpart back; their batons shook violently as he stared into chat's vibrant verdant green eyes.

"Chaton! Pull yourself together!" Ladybug pulled back Chat and turned him to stare down his intelligent cold eyes. "The Miraculous is our responsibility, we can't let our kwamis down."

Chat's body violently shook under Ladybug's hand. His eyes flashed, with confusion. "Your safety is more important." The words were resolute but still shaken.

Ladybug noticed the bizarreness and quickly took advantage of it. "Chaton! You are you, just be yourself no matter who you are!"

Chat noir shuddered and jumped back, "I-I…" Chat paused his eyes glazed over.

Ladybug held her breath.

"Who is… myself?"

Ladybug felt her body shiver, his words stung into her heart. Ladybug clenched her teeth, before calling out to Chat "Remember Master's words!".

Chat stumbled back, as thought after thought clashed in his head. "I need time to think, I'm to irrational I won't be of help right now." Chat reasoned out, he extended his baton and fled.

"No Chat!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo after him. Lila struck Ladybug down.

Lila turned towards the colorful version of Chat, "Go." Chat quickly leaped off after his logic version.

"Lila… guh… why?" Ladybug struggled to breath, trying to get up.

Lila stared down at Ladybug with a cold excited expression. "Why? Because you ruined my image in front of Adrien. I'll make sure to pay you back ten-fold." Lila smacked ladybug down with her cane again.

"Uhh… That looks painful." Expression shied back, "Are you gonna do that to Chat to?"

Ladybug panicked, and rolled out, she managed to get into a crouch. Yo-yo ready primed to escape. She rationalized with Lila here she needed Chat to win, even with the second Lucky charm.

Lila chuckled, "I don't need to do that, he's filled with self-loathing to the point his two halves are trying to kill each other. Truly he must be a hero with a tragic back story."

Ladybug's eyes widened, she couldn't risk staying longer and casted her yo-yo. Zipping out as fast as she could, she quickly swung up to the roof's and ran opening her yo-yo. "His trackers off!"

Ladybug checked behind her seeing she wasn't followed she made her way to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Gabriel steadily walked in along the long pathway. A young woman stood at the end she had blond hair curled down around her jade skin and sharp green eyes. She wore black button-down shirt underneath a white blazer with black strips along the buttons. On her right shoulder was a red flower.

She was bent down, exploring the garden that had popped up around where she had rested. She turned toward the footsteps to see rather stiff man, struggling to control his expression. The man called out to her softly, "Emilie… You're back."

"Did I know you?" She asked curious at the man, who held his figure stiffly, as he restrained the uncontrollable urge to run and hug her.

"Yes, but it's more important that you're back. I've missed you Emilie." Gabriel struggled. "You've been in a coma for over a year now."

"A whole year?" she mumbled, "I missed a whole year! All the things I could have done! Why didn't you wake me!" her voice slowly rose, "I have to make up for a whole year of things I've missed."

Gabriel shuddered, he tried to keep his face steady but couldn't control the smile that crept up his lips. "It's really you…" he said softly.

Ladybug stood at the elevator, she felt a shiver go down her spine. "Tikki you really like to ruin romantic moods." She muttered and strode out to Gabriel.

"Ladybug welcome, where is Chat noir?" Gabriel got straight to the point.

Ladybug felt a needle pierce into her heart and explained what happened.

Gabriel's fist Clenched, "D*** it!" he released his fist and pulled out his phone. "Nathalie, the plan went wrong we need the butterfly miraculous back. Also organize a search party for Chat Noir."

"You planned on Lila taking the miraculous?" Ladybug felt anger boiling in her chest.

Gabriel gave Ladybug a sidelong glance. "I was expecting you to be more competent in dealing with her."

"B*****T!" Ladybug covered up her mouth, surprised at her own outburst. "When have you're plans ever worked?" Ladybug stared him down. "You've never managed to take the miraculous."

"Don't pin this blame on me, I prepared a backup plan, incase you weren't capable of dealing with her." Gabriel calmly said.

"If you can't beat us, where in Paris did you get the idea you can beat her!" Ladybug felt the inconsistencies in her words but was too angry to care.

"Enough your parents should be worried about you, it's already well past the time school ended." Gabriel pushed the topic aside.

Ladybug checked her yo-yo and dashed out. "We'll finish this later!"

Gabriel turned to Emilie finding her right behind him. She pulled on his tie, so he stared right into her eyes. "You're going to tell just what's going on, and don't leave out a single detail."

"Of course." Gabriel felt a cold sweat drip down his forehead. A deep feeling a of shame emerged in his chest.


	6. Memories 2

The streets of Paris seem to have been flooded with a dark miasma. Buildings were unusually vacant of life, with exception to the flickering TV screen present in every other house. A shadow darted through the street, nearly invisible in the night. It was followed by another shadow, the second one shone with bright green lights, that contrasted the empty Paris streets.

A bright TV stood on a large billboard. The TV flashed red, and a large beeping sound came out of it. along with a robotic voice, "This is an emergency alert, please get indoors immediately." The screen changed and a news room Nadja behind a desk. She tapped a pencil on the desk and had a somber expression.

"We are currently under a hawkmoth threat. Chat noir has been affected by the akuma and split into two distinct appearances. A Chat devoid of color dubbed "Chat Terne" and a Chat that's has very bright colors, dubbed "Chat Vibrante" The two have been clashing into the night, neither chat has attacked a civilian. The akuma is still missing."

The shadows flickered across the TV screen and revealed Chat Terne chased by Chat Vibrante. Chat Terne, dashed into an alley and hid around a corner. Taking advantage to camouflage into the darkness.

"Get out here." Chat Vibrante walked into the alley and banged his baton against the dumpster. "We're causing Paris to panic." Vibrante listened for a moment then sat down. "Fine I'll wait for you, I know in that super smart brain of yours you just want the attention daddy never gave you."

From the darkness Vibrante saw a glint of green and leaped. The baton had reflected his own eyes and saved him. "You sure know how to talk." Terne emerged ready to swing again.

"It seems that kid didn't get all of your emotion. You can still fall for this." Vibrante swung down; Terne rolled to the side; "You don't get it do you? what your causing. To think you're supposed to be the logical one."

"What do you mean?" Terne, spoke, cautious prepared, for Vibrante to strike.

"The reason Paris is afraid is because were fighting." Vibrante said. "So we just need to stop, find the akuma and everything goes back to normal."

Terne Clenched his teeth, "It won't ever be "normal" again, listen Lila has the butterfly miraculous, the peacock is who knows where and… What we did to Ladybug, what we did to Marinette. Forcing her to kiss us, that's wrong. It made her so uncomfortable she didn't even want to be near us."

"So, apologize to her." Vibrante said.

"She doesn't want to see me. why would she?" Terne jumped back and vaulted up the alleyway into the darkness with Vibrante right behind.

* * *

Luca knocked on the bakery door, the chilly wind lashed out at him, as if to complain about him being out this late. He leaned against the window and looked past his own reflection. A light turned on in the back and glinted off the bakery display cases. The light was blocked by a large shadow followed by Tom. Luca backed up as Tom opened the door.

"Luca?" Tom looked slightly confused,

"Is Marinette here?" Luca asked.

"She just got back, but she won't tell us where she went." Tom said.

"I was really worried about her when she just disappeared like that. So, it turns out she went home. She was with me and Adrien at a fashion store." Luca smiled. "Can I talk to her."

"Sure, but don't stay up to late. Tomorrows a school day." Tom couldn't place it, but something didn't feel right. Tom's powerful presence disappeared into the shop.

Luca let out a relieved sigh, "I hope I'm wrong." he muttered.

Marinette appeared within the shop. She slipped between the displays, to the door. "Luca, why did you…".

"You need to save Chat. I'm just doing my part to save Paris." Luca said "But it seems I've been thoroughly defeated."

Her mouth parted slightly, "How did you…?".

Luca turned around dejectedly. "Chat should have told you someone caught him right?" Luca said, "A model, and a superhero versus a musician that lives on a boat." Luca's hand clenched tight, "I guess I never had a chance did I. Fate is a mysterious thing."

"Luca, I…" There were no words Marinette knew that could remedy this kind of hurt. Marinette wrapped her arms around Luca. the sound of the night died, in that moment the only thing they could feel was the touch of another human being.

"Marinette, let me go, you have Adrien now." Luca lifted his feet to walk away.

"Luca, you cared for me at my worst of times. Just let me hug you, it's the only way I know to comfort you. You deserve a girl who can see you for who you really are. Not some delirious teenage girl obsessed with models." Marinette felt a drop of water on her hand.

Luca stood still, and took in the starry night skies, interrupted by the occasional cloud hovering over the dead streets of Paris. the sounds of their uncontrolled breaths that showed their ravaged emotions. The taste of the cold Paris air, that seemed bitter and watery. The smell of the bakery that loomed over them. "Thank you, Marinette. Paris needs you."

Marinette released Luca, "This isn't about Paris anymore, this is between me and Lila. Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

Chat Terne, crouched in the hall of the museum. He ducked between dark spots along the wall. Chat Vibrante followed close behind. "So, what's the plan?" Vibrante asked.

"Send Ladybug a message to prepare her tracker. We'll lurk behind Lila. She say something along the lines of, "I just wanted to give you hope", Right then, we extend are batons into her back. Ladybug will grab the miraculous."

Vibrante smiled, "finally pulled you're self together I see, let her know."

Terne nodded and opened his baton, they shifted into position behind Lila and Expression. Expression snored loudly on a bench that overlooked, a painting of many letters, it was called sardines. Despite that the word sardines didn't appear in the jumble.

"You win!" Ladybugs voice echoed through the empty halls. "Turn Chat back, I'll do what you want."

Lila stood up and turned towards Ladybug. Beads of sweat poured from underneath her mask. "First Kneel."

Ladybug knelt on the hard floor, the tiles hurt her knees. "Turn Chat back."

Lila admired the scene. She raised her cane to display a screen. The cane flashed taking a picture of Ladybug. "These miraculous are pretty nifty, did you know that?" Lila asked.

"Turn Chat back."

"Like a broken record, trying to play the hero." Lila bashed her cane into ladybugs side. The pain caused her to grunt. "Tell me why couldn't you be the hero when I was in front of Adrien? Why didn't you just let bygones be bygones?" she leaned in closer, "Were you in love with him? was it jealousy?" Lila brought her cane close to Ladybugs face. "Go on tell the whole world, what kind of person is worthy of using the miraculous. Do that and consider Chat restored."

Ladybug looked into what she presumed was the camera. "I Ladybug made a mistake, I misused my power to expose Lila. I created Volpina single handedly."

The cane crashed into her other side. Ladybug coughed out and shook her head. "Was that what I asked you? Do you love Adrien Agreste?"

An invisible pressure on Ladybug made her eyes narrow. "I had a crush on the model Adrien Agreste and misused my power."

"Good, are you a false superhero?"

"Lila turn back Chat." Ladybug glared.

Lila pointed her cane at Ladybug's chest. "Are you in any position to make demands." She shoved into her gut. Ladybug coughed repeatedly as the pain ravaged her body. She struggled to breathe.

"I'm not a fake superhero, I've saved more lives that you can ruin Lila." Ladybug face was wrinkled in pain, even so she smiled through it.

Lila laughed, "I see I'm not getting through to you." Lila raised her cane, she grabbed onto the ball, and twisted and revealed a blade. "These miraculous are pretty nifty." The words held a new meaning as the blade glinted green.

"guh." A voice muttered.

Lila spun around as two batons, stabbed into her. "Not exactly to plan you two." Marinette coughed.

"Sorry milady, about the kiss. I shouldn't have forced that on you." Terne lifted Ladybug. Not paying any mind to the Lila who struggled beneath their batons.

"You two were trying to kill each other!" Lila said, she shook violently and hit the bench.

"People change lie-la." Vibrante said, as he leaned down. "You could learn a thing or two, from trying to discover who you are."

Lila grinned, "And just who are you?"

The two chats glanced at each other, "Lila I don't know the answer to that question." Terne said.

"And I don't think it's important for us to know." Vibrante said. "So, don't try and play games with us."

Ladybug removed the miraculous from Lila. The transformation vanished. The boy who slept soundly through it on the bench had reverted to normal. A white butterfly flew away. Ladybug looked closer at the boy. He had a light Carmel hair, his skin was a deep tan, and he wore large black framed glasses. "Chris?" Ladybug said.

"I'll take him back, I know where Nino lives." Chat Terne said.

Ladybug called out, "Wait!" the two Chat's turned back confused. Ladybug looked apologetically at Vibrante. "I can't forget this again." Ladybug unwrapped a scarf that was around her stomach. It had blended into her costume in the low lighting. She tossed it into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybugs flowed into the Paris streets like a breath of fresh air. The city began to move. People left their houses to work night shifts. Windows were opened to let out built up heat. The sounds from TV's and radios pervaded into the streets

"I'll take the miraculous back to master Fu, he'll be happy to know we've got one of them."

"Right, I'll take Chris back." Chat noir said, "It's finally over…"

Ladybug quickly ran to master Fu's. To relieved to notice the purple hued shadow. That followed on the streets below.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the study. The soft carpet, under his feet, gave him no comfort. Emilie looked down on him. he dreaded what she was going to say next, that she was going to leave and never come back. That she was going to turn him into the police. That she was going to despise him.

"You did all of that… for me?" Emile said. She found the story incredulous magical items kwamis miraculous. It was bizarre to say the least. But the most bizarre thing of all. Were the lengths this man went to. What he did to bring her back, to become the villain to be her hero.

"I would do anything for you, that night you saved the world. Naturally the world should treat you better." Gabriel said.

"But you still won't tell me what our relationships was." She contemplated the possibilities, Lovers? Siblings? Friends?

Gabriel frowned, he didn't want to tell her. The feelings they had built up over all those years. He didn't want to simplify it, somewhere in his mind he knew he was making up excuses. "When you get, your memories back you'll understand. To summarize it isn't something I want to do."

"Get my memories back? Why? Can't I make do without them?" Emile asked, not sure if she wanted to remember her relationship with a man who endangered Paris in its entirety. But at the same time felt a burning desire to know if she would do the same for him.

"One of the miraculous, has the power to manipulate memories. If that doesn't work, there's the wish." Gabriel explained, his plan was finally coming together there had been hiccups, but the defeat of Lila had finally brought things to a close.

Emilie looked out the window, "how are you going to get the miraculous." Her mind was slightly hazy with all the new information, old information? She didn't quite know.

"Nathalie is using the peacock miraculous to find the guardians house." Gabriel said. "She should bring us the Gemini miraculous, before the night is done." Gabriel said, "After all, even a guardian has to sleep."


End file.
